Satisfying Love
by Magdalenara
Summary: Chp.1:Connor and Abby are still in the Cretaceous and try to deal with their physical feelings for each other...    Chp.2:Back in the present time, Abby is desperately trying to sort out the phyiscal tension between them...
1. Chapter 1

**Satisfying Love **

A Primeval FanFiction

**1. The Cretaceous **

Abby watched him.

Since they had faced the fact that they were stuck in the past, she had watched Connor, day in day out, as their relationship grew on. Of course, it had been her to make the first moves again, at first she had just kissed him, because she had just been so relieved to see him still alive, still smiling his Connor-smile, after the raptor attack. But then, she had started to kiss him every once in a while, a light lip touch on his cheek, before he went to bed, when he went to hunt.

At some point, the kisses had become differently, the light and soft brushes of their lips had been replaced, heat had been exploding in their mouth, hot and wet breathing rushing against each others face, making them shiver into each others embrace.

She had never thought of herself as being attracted by Connor but as time went on she had to realise that she indeed wanted Connor, wanted, needed him with more desire that she had ever wanted another man. Perhaps it was only to blame it on their extraordinary circumstances, the only two people left in a world of bloodthirsty creatures, only the other one to hold onto, only the other one to keep you sane, to keep you alive, to keep you warm throughout the nights.

And it had only been a matter of time until they came to the next step, until they found themselves lying on the floor, mostly liberated from their clothes, rubbing against each other, breathing in the scent of sweat and ashes, the scent of smoke and fire and the other one.

"Abby...", his hoarse voice was as tight as hers, the need she could hear in the way he said her name was unbearable for her, but she could not- _simply could not_- let it happen and so she heard herself answering automatically.

"We can't and you know why.".

It's not like she didn't want him, oh hell, how she wanted him, but they couldn't do this, it was not exactly like they had already invented condoms in the Cretaceous and the very thought of the consequences of even one night of passion was almost enough to scare the desire out of her.

But just almost.

And so she watched him now, how he turned away, moaning hurt as if he was in actual pain, his body tensed, tensed from the desire she had awoken in him, his skin shivering and sweaty from her touches, from the way she had kissed him- and she knew how he suffered.

How both of them suffered, unable to consume their love- or better their passion- they were left every night in this state of tensed wanting, a tension they were unable to ease.

And so the suffering of passion and desire went on driving them mad, went on killing them inside, slowly, day by day, hour by hour, touch by touch.

But Abby knew she had to find a way to make an end to this and she knew she would stop but nothing to find an answer to the call of their bodies.

It was in the dead of the night when they both were scared out of their sleep by a scream coming out of the dark, distorted in pain and it took them only minutes to understand that it had only been the last resistance of a dying animal. Still ran with adrenaline they both were lying back down on the ground whereupon Connor turned around to face Abby, trying to read in her eyes which were cloudy and unreadable like they had always been.

"Everything's okay.", he tried to reassure her and leant carefully forward to emphasize his lie with a sweet goodnight kiss, only a light brush of his lips but as soon as his mouth covered hers her hands cupped his face in her palms and she turned this kiss into something completely different.

Even though both of them had agreed to avoid getting too deep into this _field_ he could not stop now, he literally melted down under the movements of her lips, hot and sweet and slowly arising another heat in him. When she did not feel any resistance she grew even bolder, parting his lips with her teasing tongue, pushing forward, until she could feel his tongue teasing her back. Little streams of pleasure ran down her spine making her shiver within his arms, she wanted more contact, more of him and so she began her plan.

While still kissing him she pushed him slowly and carefully to the ground, the sudden contact with the cold stone beneath his spine made him shiver and moan into her mouth, she pushed herself half up on him, just letting him feel herself upon him, making him gasp hard when his lower rubbed harshly against hers.

Her hand found its way magically to his trousers, looking at him with the most intense look of her deep blue eyes while she pulled at his belt, freeing him from the fabric of jeans and layer of clothing. She did not hesitate as her hand wandered down his stomach, caressing, adoring before her fingers found what they had been looking for. He gasped breathlessly while she took him in her hand, gently stroking, lightly pressing, only enough to keep him out of breath, but not nearly enough to get him over the edge.

"Abby...", he tried to protest, but she stopped his talking immediately when she got him just a little more pressure, now breathlessly herself as she answered.

"You need it, Connor.".

Now, he was not protesting any more, magically his capability of speaking seemed gone with the wind, his eyes closed as she worked her love down his length, keeping him gasping and moaning under the touch of her wicked, soft hand. He tried to be calm, he tried to hold back, she could see it, but he was not in control of the situation any more, he was now left to her mercy, surrendering his common sense, his love, all he had ever been to her and to the magic of her fingers.

But she wanted more, she had not nearly enough, and she was not nearly finished with him and so she let go of him for one glimpse of a second, only to tease him, letting him catch his breath as she slowly leant down to continue her teasing work with the soft touch of her lips. When her mouth touched him there for the first time, he let out a desperate cry, muffled down by his clenched teeth, rocking his hips helplessly up and she was shocked by his reaction, but certainly, she didn't stop.

As soon as he calmed down a bit, she took him fully in, letting her mouth do the work of her fingers now, letting her mouth wander up and down, slowly, so slowly, teasing the head of him with her tongue, making him growl and gasp in response. The sound of something sharp disturbed her and she paused in her doing for a moment to look up, watching Connor as he scratched his nails desperately down the rock he was lying on, desperately trying to ease his mind, to keep himself calm, keeping himself quiet.

But how could he ever be quiet? Certainly not with this elf, this beautiful perfect hell of a woman who was having her wicked ways with him, playing with him, teasing him, showing him the heaven down on this earth of rocks and stones, letting the fever of fire rush through his veins in this icy cold night. No, being quiet was definitely the last thing he was thinking of right now, particularly when his thinking was temporarily out of order right now. The tension settled down in his stomach spread throughout his whole body, kept getting harder and harder, making him gasp and moan by every touch of her mouth, this wicked little sweet mouth of hers. How could he had ever known what she had been capable of with this wonderful mouth of hers?

"Abby...", her name was like a plea on his lips, hoarse and tight, with closed eyes he was begging for mercy, begging for a salvation only she could provide. She was changing now, using either her lips or her tongue to make him talk and utter in an almost animal-like language, moaning and groaning, gasping for air and his sense which he probably must had lost during her sweet torture.

"Abby...", he tried again and now she lifted her head and when she met his gaze she understood, she could literally read in the darkened brown of his eyes, he was close, so closish to this point of total loss and pleasure. She paused in her doing and he whimpered not deliberately, but then she did something he would had never expected. His eyes were squeezed shut and he only got to know that she shifted position as he felt how his arousal contacting her lower, only covered with a thin layer of her slip. His eyes flew open and he stared fascinated at her while she positioned herself upon him and then she began to rock her hips against his, at first slowly and steady, very calm and soft and the contradiction made him moan once again.

He would had never thought that something like this would have been possible, but her constant, little movements above him and her own heavy breathing were driving him slowly to the edge of thinking. Through this thin fabric of her slip he could feel the sweet wetness between her thighs and his hands settled immediately onto her hips to steady her and to get her rhythm, to find himself into her pace. He risked a little look under his eyelashes up to her and what his eyes saw caught the sounds into his throat: Abby was moving constantly above him, rocking and pushing, her head in her neck while she had closed her eyes, a little line crossed her frowned forehead and Jesus Christ she was biting her lower lip.

It must have been this picture, this imagery of her own joy that drove him over the edge. He could feel his body twitching uncontrolled beneath her, his throat escaping hoarse and muffled down cries of pleasure and satisfaction while his hands dug into her hips almost painfully. He needed some-thing to hold on, something to hold him in this world while his mind drove off, sinking down in the rivers of joy and flying off to the heavens of passion.

It took him a while to return to earth, sweaty and breathless and totally struck down with the best kind of relief but as soon as his eyes saw colours again his smile wandered down his throat again.

Abby was still sitting above him, her shape a mixture of shaking flesh and tormenting, unsatisfying passion, she was sobbing almost inaudible and without tears and he understood it the second he saw her biting her lip desperately, he understood that she was still burning in unrelieved fire. He reached out his hand to touch her face but before he could get that far she immediately fell off of him and sank to the cold stone ground, moaning violently and with closed eyes. He was at her side in a few seconds but she tried to push him away, tried to make him leave her side.

"Let me help you...", he begged with this still hoarse tone in his voice but she shook her head while constantly trying to push him away; she didn't want him near her right now, she couldn't bear any more of his touches, or the sounds he had made, not as long as her body moaned in pain, hungry for satisfaction- she just simply didn't want him to see her like that, only a shadow of herself.

"You can't...", she finally managed and rolled herself to the other side, rolled herself up to a tight ball trying to get control over her subconscious shivering and the pain of non-relieved passion.

"Go to bed, Connor, we need to sleep...", she said, cutting him off as he wanted to say something again and helplessly he sank to the ground, staring at her back until his eyes fell shut.

But she couldn't find the piece of sleep in this night, the heat between her thighs was keeping her awake the whole night and so did the pain and joy alike.

Connor watched her.

Since that wicked night where she had...well, gave him pleasure, he could not but staring at her, her still, quiet shape, so unusually quiet and introverted, a shadow of pain still crossed her deep blue eyes, now more unreadable than ever. His mind could not forget the painful look in her eyes in that mysterious night, so much pain, so much suffering, almost unbearable for one human being alone and he hadn't been able to do anything to ease her pain, besides, she didn't let him do anything, too.

No, on the contrary, _she_ did not stop pleasing him.

Since that night many other nights had followed, almost every night he had found himself pinned to the ground, he handed himself over to her whenever her hands ran down his body, making him arch in the sweetest pain, crying out in the softest chords of joy. Some nights she forced him to cross the edge by the wicked arts her fingers did to him, other nights, his lips did the job which blew the mind out of his body and sometimes she made him coming apart just like she did in the first night, rocking and pushing over him, making her hips movements driving him mad, and even further beyond madness alone.

But every of those nights when he got relief from her teasing she turned away from him, not even allowing him to hold her during the sleep, sometimes she even chose to rest on the other side of the fire, just to avoid being near him after their encounters.

At first he had felt hurt, certainly this was a stupid reaction, but he couldn't help how he had felt, and it took him some time to understand why she did it, why she pushed him away after she had pleased him, why she could not stand him near her after sending him over the edge into joy. One look into her blue eyes was enough to make him feel her pain and her unsatisfying passion for him, since unlike him she did not get any relieve from the desire that burnt in her blood.

But this night, he decided that it was enough, this night it would be the other way around.

At first, everything turned out to be exactly as every night, she crawled over to him, catching him with her mouth and her wicked way of kissing but as soon as her hand sneaked to his trousers his fingers rushed forward and caught her wrists like two bloody prisoners.

"No.", was all he said and he would have never dared to say how much strength it cost him to protest, only this little word of negation but it was absolutely nothing against her sweet sexiness.

Her blue eyes observed his brown eyes who had stayed closed for a while until he opened them again when he felt that it was safe again and to dare to take a look into her wonderful eyes.

As soon as she caught the look in his eyes she knew this was different, she knew this look and this meant definitely trouble to her but still she could not force herself to move, still she was sitting on top of him, holding his lower caught between her hips and it was a bloody good feeling.

His calloused hands caught her hips in them and in a rush he tore her around and from one moment to another it was her now who lay beneath him, switching position, _literally_.

"What are you doing?", she began but she was silenced instantly when his hand found its way between her legs, letting her head fall to the ground while she closed her eyes, squeezed them shut, desperately trying to suppress these little sounds that wanted to escape her mouth.

She was used to sleep only in underwear and this was going to be quite fatal for her now while his hands wandered slowly up from her knees to the insides of her thighs, he was staring at her with quite the same expression she always used when she gave him pleasure and she stared back alike.

At this moment she did not really protest any more, she lay her arms around his neck and let herself fall into his touch, his lips were near her earlobe when his fingers stroke her gently between her legs for the first time. A violent shiver ran through her whole body, forcing her to arch her spine in one stiffened reaction and at first he thought she might be in pain, but then his ears caught the sounds of her mouth, low and hoarse moanings next to his ears. He closed his eyes helplessly and had to swallow hard, he only started to understand how hard it must had been for her all these nights, hearing the one you love in a pleasure only you could provide and he was more than willingly to give her any pleasures in his world.

His hands grew bolder now, hearing her encouraging moanings made him grasp her bottom right firmly but it made her shiver and groan even more and so he went on slipping his hand beneath her bottom until he found what he had been looking for. His eyes found the clouded look of her blue yes and he could see a strange mixture of pleasure and fear in them which made him swallow even harder again, he had to clear his throat to find his voice again.

"Up.", the tone of his voice sounded hoarse and low, not really like his own but he could read in her eyes that she had understood him and carefully she lifted her lower up, leaving the contact with the earth and immediately his fingers got hold of the hem of her slip. He was looking at her while his fingers stripped the slip down her legs, slowly, carefully, his fingers' touch on her legs followed by the light brush of kisses which his mouth placed on her hot skin.

She followed his movements with her blue eyes as long as she could, but after he got rid off the slip his lips were on her legs again, following the same path again he had taken downwards, now his direction was higher, and the higher his mouth wandered the harder it was to remain controlled.

His fingers followed his kisses with soft strokes of his warm hands, letting her feel him while his other hand pushed her top upwards, offering him more space to discover with his eyes and more importantly with his mouth. She arched into the touch of his lips when his mouth brushed over her strong, firm stomach, sending thrills and waves of pleasure through her whole body with his kisses placed on her already shivering skin. Her mind so completely obsessed and busy with the work of his mouth was not aware of his hand which wandered back to this sweet point between her legs and from one moment to another she bended her body towards him, hungry for more contact.

His hand was still playing around her spot, still caressing, still teasing, leaving her in her shivers and growing joy and Connor who felt her growing impatience lifted his head slowly up. His eyes found her gaze and finally he slid one of his fingers inside her, unaware of the consequences. Her hands rushed forward and dug hard into the fabric of his shirt and even though it was pretty cold here at night he could feel how he began to sweat. And the noises she made, such exquisite sounds of pleasure and lust, the listening to her moanings and heavy breathing alone was almost unbearable for him, but he did not stop. At this moment, Abby was all he thought about, focusing on her, his mind only concentrated on the fact to please her, to ease her pain and to offer her the satisfaction her body needed so badly. His finger moved carefully within her, forward, backward, slow movements within the heat of her womanhood, totally fixed on the sounds she made, letting himself be encouraged by the way she pulled at his shirt in pure desperation.

At some point she started to whisper his name and he closed his eyes desperately, forcing himself to suppress his own moanings as her hands grabbed his head suddenly and then her lips caught his in a wild kiss, fiery, heavy, warm, sweet, sweeter even then honey. His hand was still between her legs, his finger still in her and now he could feel her groans escaping into his mouth, making his lips vibrate by her heavy breathing, letting him swallow down the sounds she made. Her fingers were in his hair, pulling at it, not soft but hard and wild, desperate by the way he made her feel. And then he broke off the kiss, and at first she whimpered at the loss of contact, only subconsciously aware how he moved himself down to replace his finger with the touch of his lips. As soon as his tongue found the sweet spot between her legs she grew furiously wild, crying not exactly quietly, moaning hard and pushing her body towards him so that he had problems in holding her in the right position, or keeping her down on the stony floor.

"Connor...", her voice was thin, hoarse and low, and so full of need and of desire that he could not but lift his eyes to her look; her blue eyes were darkened with lust, she was close, he could tell by the signs her body made constantly and more significantly the way she voiced her pleasure with her own voice. He leant over her again while his finger found its way back into her again, making her stiffen abruptly in response before she relaxed and moaned even more, driven mad by the joy of passion and lust, so desperately longing for relief.

"Abby, you need to be quiet.", he whispered breathlessly in her ear while she dug her nails deep into his shirt, almost scratching the skin beneath it and then she could feel it, this warm feeling that settled down in her stomach, this feeling that her inner self was flying away took ownership of her body and more importantly over her mind. The feeling rushed through her veins uncontrolled and unstoppable, like a storm it washed every thought away, her hand was pulling desperately at his shirt, not capable of keeping herself from moaning and gasping and screaming in pleasure. Connor was busy with trying to steady her, trying to keep her on the floor while her spine was bending in satisfaction during her climax, her whole body shivering uncontrolled in the waves of pleasure and passion and it took her with him, once, twice... until she slowly came back to reality again.

Sweaty, breathless and tired, but more relieved than ever in her whole life she held tight to Connor, pulling him into a fierce and lovable embrace, not willingly to ever let go of him again and he was more than just happy with this thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Home**

She had thought as soon as they were back home they could cope with their little problem so easily but obviously none of them had the stomach to do the first step.

Respect? Politeness? Shyness? Human being's wicked feelings and moralities be damned.

As soon as they had left the Cretaceous era through the first anomaly they could have caught they moved back into their flat, which had been kept alive and paid- _even if not cleaned or tidied up_- by no one else but Lester himself. Of course, it would had been natural for them, after all these things that had happened between them in the Cretaceous at night, to join one bed, but after entering the house Connor had gone up to the loft and Abby had been too insecure to call him to her.

And so, things had been going on for about three weeks now, Connor had been sleeping up in the loft while she was in her room and in her bed which felt awkwardly empty and cold without him.

Of course, they saw each other, every morning he made her breakfast and they went to the ARC, back to work(even if it had taken some time to convince anybody that they weren't amateurs or useless), they were together almost all day long, only the night was the veil that separated them, a veil none of them was able or willing to lift.

But Abby knew she couldn't stand this any longer, it was not only her heart who was longing for Connor, she could have dealt with her heart, as she had always done it, she had never been the emotional type of a girl, and even now when she was totally aware of her feelings for Connor, grown undeniably strong back in the Cretaceous, she could deal with them, keeping them quiet.

But her body arched in pain, and she knew she couldn't stand this desire; her body was longing for him, the way he had touched her in this other world, his kisses on her lips, his fingers on her skin, caressing and adoring her like some pagan goddess, her mind remembered all these things and went on torturing her with memories of pleasure and passion in her dreams.

In secret and embarrassing shame she would even admit to herself that she was thinking about Connor when she touched herself, in the nights when desire overtook her it was him she was thinking about, imagining that it was his hand that caressed her body, his finger who teased her seductively between her thighs, his finger who slipped inside her- but, still it wasn't Connor and her growing love for him even strengthened her need for him.

At some nights she asked herself if he could hear her through the thin walls, certainly she tried to be as quiet as possible, muffling down her moanings and sobs by her pillows, not even daring to imagine the embarrassment of him overhearing her pitiful way of getting relief. But sometimes when she was almost about to break into tears through her passion, she dared to imagine how Connor would enter her room, awoken by her soft sounds, coming to finish it himself.

But of course, he wouldn't do that, because he was Connor and she would never be boldly enough to just take him with her into her bed or to snuggle herself into his bed in the dead of the night(even though if that wasn't such a bad idea after all).

But still, she would find a way to change things, she had to, quickly.

Abby stepped outside the shower and wound the far too short towel around her wet body while she risked a look at the watch, 7:13 a.m, she needed to hurry, work had never been waiting for them and coming late was no option for Lester. She didn't really care to put on any clothes, the towel had to do its best until she was back in her room again.

Last night she had made the decision to change things between her and Connor, drastically, although she was literally clueless how to do it, since Connor had never been the guy who interpreted body language easily and going to quick herself would only made things worse than they already were.

So, with a thoughtful sigh she pulled the door open and stepped outside the bathroom- only to literally smash into Connor. Both of them jumped backwards immediately and after Connor had recognized her state of undress he turned quickly around, muttering hardly audible excuses.

She wanted to say something, assuring him that it was okay but while she pressed the towel hard on her body her mouth didn't make any move to form a sensible answer. Her eyes had focused on Connors shape, barely dressed as well, his nice legs only covered by his jeans, he had his back turned to her and she could see now the Cretaceous had literally formed him into a man. His shoulders were broader now, more muscular, trained by the months of running, fighting and hunting, making him look stronger, making him look even..._sexy_.

She could feel the desire arising in her stomach, and she had to swallow hard to find her way back into reality, she was about to make her way back into her room- Connor was heading towards the bathroom now- when the thought hit her mind like a lightening fire.

"That's it, Connor.

It's enough.", when he caught her words he turned around with this well known look of confusion, and a little shine of fear, not really sure of what her words really meant. But he could read the expression on her face, the look in her eyes and she could easily, literally seeing how his mind clicked and understood. But Connor wouldn't be Connor if he didn't try to deny what was undeniable at all.

"Don't know what you mean.", he said with a low and hoarse tone in his voice, a tone which reminded her so much at the Cretaceous when he had whispered into her ear, begging her to stay quiet out of their fear of drawing the attention of _something_ out there. His eyes blinked furiously about the lie that had slipped harshly over his lips and he could see that she didn't buy it.

"Bullocks.", she spat out while making one step forward, only to see how Connor made one step backwards, "You know exactly what I am talking about.".

Connors eyes narrowed temporarily before he sighed, still captured by the tension between them, and now she could see how the expression in his brown eyes changed. His glance was focused on her shape, the towel which was wound around her body was too short to cover her still wet skin, only barely reaching to the end of her bottom and she could see, literally feel of what he was thinking about. He had to swallow hard in order to clear his voice and his thoughts from the clouding desires, but apparently none of it worked out successfully, his voice till dark and full of something hidden.

"What do you want me to do?".

Connor hadn't had to ask twice, the next thing he got was her body who literally slammed him against the wall, pressing his body against the wall while pressing her lips on his mouth, hungrily and without any hesitation. His lips melted down under her touch, still too confused to object, and how could he ever object against such a lovely sentence?

Her lips grew even wilder, forcing his mouth to part under her wild movements, awaiting his tongue to tease her back and Jesus Christ he really got, he knew how to do it, how to make her mad, how to make her moan into his mouth. Both their breathing quickened under their need and it was only a matter of time until they had to separate in order to gasp for air, letting it fill their lungs with life.

Connor rested his forehead against hers and swallowed hard to find his voice again.

"Bed...", he growled desperately but he couldn't say anything more because she pressed her mouth on his' again and she forced his lips mercilessly open, not willingly to give in; her body pressed itself hungrily against him, making him moan even more into her mouth while she felt the bunch of his trousers between her thighs, starting to heat up her mind.

"No...here...", her lowly whispered answer under his lips made him groan even more into her wide-opened mouth, his hands which had been on her shoulders moved down her spine placing themselves on her hips and then with one single moment he tore her around. The bounce she felt in her spine when she hit the wall pressed the air out of her lungs and blew it into his mouth, mixed up with her deep moan under his lips as she broke off the kiss in order to gasp for air and so she looked up to him. She would have expected him to smile his Connor-smile, but he was not smiling, he was simply staring at her, his bright brown eyes darkened with the need for her and this look alone made her heart tremble for one second. His breath hit her face in waves of hot sweetness, reminding her at the taste of his lips on hers, reminding her at the nights in this other world and this very memory made her body hunger for his touch.

She glanced down and carefully took his right hand, snuggled it into the towel while reaching her eyes up to him, in her look was this question if he had heard her throughout all these nights and when his hand slid slowly lower she knew he had. Their eyes were locked like an iron chain while his hand found its final destination, carefully caressing the soft skin between her legs, his soft touches made her inhale a suck of breath sharply. She could not really interpret the look in his eyes, she did recognize lust- _and indeed she felt his lust, too_- but there was something else there, too.

It was only when one of his fingers slid inside her and she arched herself into his touch that she understood, she could feel his shivers on her skin, his shaky breathing hitting her face but the look in his eyes was as intense as it had been before and she could see the power in it. Yes, she could see the power he had over her and she could easily see that he knew it, too.

Her hands lay themselves around his neck, forcing his lips on hers again and now his kiss was different, he had never kissed her like that before, possessively, aggressively, passionate, making her feel him in every inch of her body. The movements of his finger inside her made her moan and helplessly she tried to break off the kiss but his lips never set her free, passionately ruling her body with every touch and every kiss, making her a slave to his love. But being a slave to love did not mean he didn't have to face the same destiny, since he was too sensitive on her touch, too, and she knew it, loved the way she could make him surrender.

Even though it was hard to make up a clear thought with his wicked touch on her skin, she managed it to sneak her hands to his belt and now, now he broke off the kiss, meeting her glance with need and desire and pure love. Eventually he let go of her while she slowly knelt down, her hands working on his belt, slowly opening it and while doing it she teasingly spread her legs, only to show him now a bit more skin down there. To her satisfaction she could hear him moan almost painfully and carefully she pulled down his trouser plus his grey boxers down under. When she was standing up, slowly as ever, her lips lightly brushed his arousal and suddenly his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up to him almost aggressively. His kiss on her lips was pure fire and need and she could feel him between her thighs, his one hand was propped up against the wall to give him strength.

"Abby...", he moaned breathlessly against her lips and she knew what he wanted.

Flashbacks shook her mind and she remembered how she had always pushed him back in this other world, since in the Cretaceous it hadn't be possible for them to consummate their love, but here it was different. She had made precautions, as soon as they had made it back she had started to take the pill, every day awaiting to feel him and now it was the right time.

"It's okay, Connor...", she whispered lowly under his mouth and apparently that was everything he needed, as her arms slipped around his neck his hands wandered down her body, still half covered by the towel, and grabbed her bottom right firmly, making her moan into his mouth. His hands on her ass lifted her up and automatically she wound her legs around his hips, feeling him between her legs, so close to her sweetness and she whimpered unintentionally. Their eyes locked for one moment and finally he slipped into her with one single movement of his hips, her lips escaping a low cry as her head fell in her neck, feeling Connor moan against the skin of her throat.

Their remained silent for a few seconds, just feeling each other's closeness, letting the shivers ran over each other's body, before he finally began to move. At first, he was unsure of the pace, rocking his hips forward without rhythm but then he shifted his position little bit, his feet getting better stand and then he found the melody of their bodies. Her fingers tangled into the sweaty hair in his neck as he came closer to her with every thrust, earning lovely little sounds from down her throat crashing against his lips as he kissed her again. Their breathing quickened simultaneously with his thrusts getting faster and harder every time and she loved it, her nails now scratching into his flesh, encouraging him with higher sounds, deeper moans, needy growls. She could feel that he was close, his breathing became almost hysterically against her lips and she broke off the kiss to let him gasp for air while she rested her forehead against his, letting herself fall into his pace, imitating his movements slowly, meeting him halfway. Her own passion built up slowly but steady, clouding her thoughts, reducing her being on loving him, and by hearing her impatient sounds he sped up again, letting the thrusts appear almost violent but it was exactly what they needed.

Every night when they had pleased each other in the Cretaceous they had thought it would ease the pain or the desire for each other, making it easier to cope with the hunger of their bodies but in plain truth it had only increased their passion, only multiplied their need for release.

They reached the point of total loss almost simultaneously, her wild cries surged against his skin while he met her love with almost primitive moanings and deep growls, his pace like waves, steady and unstoppable, like waves of hot pleasure running down their spines, forcing them to cry out everything they had had to hold back for so long time. The wall rubbed against her back almost painfully but she didn't feel it, she only felt Connor pleasing her with every inch of his body, giving her satisfaction in every wild movement of his hips. It took them a rather long amount of time to get their thinking back down on earth again, still shivering from the aftermath of their climax, their foreheads locked together as gravity took the hold on them. His legs gave up under him and so their fell quite clumsy to the floor, still intertwined in each other and the situation forced her to laugh and giggle like a little girl, still exhausted from their encounter as she heard him chuckling roughly, too.

Pure luck and happiness rushed through her veins and even more as he tore her around and her head lay on his heaving breathing chest, he was warm, still sweaty from love and she could have sworn she would burst because of so much happiness- this couldn't be normal, right?

"Abby...", he sighed her name relieved and she cuddled herself tighter to him, letting him feel her warmth, now indeed his warmth, too. She knew what he had wanted to say, she could feel the unspoken words sending shivers down her back and so she lifted her head leant over him slowly, smiling happily.

"I love you, too, Connor.", her voice was still low and hoarse but as happy as she had never been before, excerpt with him of course, and seeing him smiling back at her increased her happiness even more- and her unchaste desire for him; she had tasted him once and the taste had made her addicted to him for now and forever. Carefully she climbed up on top of him and first he tried to protest, but the hardness between her legs showed her pretty clearly that he wasn't in any position to object.

She took his hands in hers and pulled him up so that he sat almost upright beneath her, his smile now infected with an unknown seductive note as he moved lightly between her legs, forcing her to take a deep breath before she opened her eyes again.

"We'll be late...".

"I know...", she answered breathlessly against lips as she claimed his mouth again and chuckling and heavy breathing they fell back to the ground, starting again a new won game.


End file.
